


Rainbow Princess

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [29]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Garcia work on a case together, and they have a moment in Abby's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Princess

Abby grinned. “You're a walking rainbow. You are the cutest thing to ever walk in my lab!”

Garcia grinned back. “Oh, my pretty goth angel, I am the light to your darkness.”

“That is the truth,” the forensic scientist said.

The tech analyst moved forward and her fingers started flying across the keyboard of Abby's computer. After a few seconds, several photos flew up on the screen. Garcia started introducing her team to Abby, who listened intently. She then returned the favor and told her about Gibbs and Ziva and Tony and McGee.

“They've helped me through a lot,” Garcia said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

Abby surged forward and pulled Garcia into a hug. Garcia pulled back to say something, but found herself lost in Abigail's eyes. She was going to lean forward and press her lips to the pretty ones mere centimeters from hers, when a male voice called out, “What do ya' got, Abs?”

They flew apart, both of them looking at Jethro with guilty expressions. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing!” the two yelled at the same time, and they both moved into the explanations Gibbs had come down for, but they kept stealing glances at each other, smiles breaking across their face.

Behind them, Gibbs watched with a knowing eye. It looked like there would be a new addition to the family in the future.


End file.
